Flag Zombie
The Flag Zombie announces the start of a huge wave Of zombies, showed on the level progress bar as a red flag. It is no different from a normal Zombie; as it has the same health. However, it moves slightly faster. They can appear on both land and water. He is the 2nd zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode. Number of how much you will encounter depends on the level. Suburban Almanac Entry Flag Zombie ふぃぁ下　ゾンビ　（Filage Zonbi) Flag Zombie signals a huge pile or "wave" of zombies. Toughness: low Make no mistake, Flag Zombie loves brains but somewhere down the line he also picked up a fascination with flags. Maybe it's because the flags always have brains on them. Hard to say. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Strategy Like regular Zombies, Flag Zombies can be easily killed by Peashooters and other offensive plants. They are only holding the flags, so there is no effect on its health. Flag Zombies move faster than ordinary Zombies, so they may be able to get an equal distance, so two or three Peashooters work better than one. In Versus Mode, Flag Zombies cost 300 Brains, but when placed, the message "A Huge Wave of Zombies is Approaching!" will appear, meaning a huge wave will come out of the bushes. This can be very strategic at the beginning of a match by quickly collecting 300 Brains and rushing it against your enemy; it could also help to support your forces with additional zombies if your rival already has strong defenses. Also build them fast because they go twice as fast. Trivia *In the Game of the Year version, customized zombies can be downloaded to the game and will appear as Flag Zombies. **If you make many Zombatars, Flag Zombie will have random appearances. *The Flag Zombie, the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Yeti and the Zombie Bobsled Team are the only Zombies that can appear in a level without being shown in the seed selection, (not counting the zombies dropped by Dr. Zomboss's robot and the ones from Invisighoul). *When you kill a Zombatar Flag Zombie, all the accessories on it will fall off. *Flag Zombies can appear as Ducky Tubers in the pool during Pool Levels. *The Flag Zombie is one of the Zombies that didn't appear in Level 5-10. The others are the Balloon Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, Digger Zombie and Aquatic Zombies. *The reason why he is fast is because he is the leader of the wave. *Clothes and skin color are not edited. They are only like the regular zombie. *As you attack him, his flag disinigrates. *A Zombatar Flag Zombie's mouth will not move when he is eating a plant. *The Flag Zombie is the most expensive zombie in Versus Mode, due to it representing a huge wave. *The Flag Zombie appears in every level (except in 5-5, 5-10, 2-5, Whack a Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss's Revenge). *The Flag Zombie will not appear in Zombotany, ZomBotany 2, and other Mini-games. Gallery File:Flag_Zombie.png|The Flag Zombie in the Suburban Almanac File:Flag_Zombatar.jpg|A customized (Zombatar) Flag Zombie Flag Zombie2.png|Flag zombie zombatar.png|Decorating your flag zombie Ducky TubeFlag Holder.jpg|An Ducky Tube Flag Zombie in the pool on a Snorkel Zombie Category:Zombies Category:Day Category:Zombie byproducts Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with Fast Speed